


one of the brightest stars

by Lire_Casander



Series: changing the world to be ours [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, brief moment of panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: michael wasn't expecting coming home to a dark house
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: changing the world to be ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147247
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	one of the brightest stars

**Author's Note:**

> beta’ed by [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex)
> 
> title from _brightest stars_ by jeffrey east
> 
> written for [Malex Cupid 2021](https://malex-cupid.tumblr.com/post/641665312227573760/join-us-in-celebrating-malex-love-for-a), **_day #1: wooing my way into your heart + “i just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you” + favorite line/scene_**

The house is dark when Michael pulls his truck up to the curb next to the building, occupying the only free parking spot left outside. He frowns in confusion — he can see Alex’s SUV parked right beside the place where he has just stopped his Chevy, but it doesn’t seem like anyoneʼs inside. 

Michael jumps out of the car, trying not to give much thought to the fact that there’s no sign of his boyfriend despite his own vehicle being there. After a quick scan, he checks that there are no signs of a fight and he lets out the breath he has been holding. Even though there’s been literally _years_ since their last encounter with bad guys from either side — aliens or humans, they had their fair share of confrontation until they defeated the last shreds of Project Shepherd and what was left of the insurrection that followed them from Antar — Michael is still wary whenever he canʼt sense Alex. 

They almost lost each other for good the last time. 

With a sigh, he opens the tailgate and begins grabbing the groceries bags in one hand. When heʼs physically unable to carry more bags, he begins making them float around him, closing the tailgate and locking the truck with a flicker of his mind. One of the things Michael loved about this house when they were hunting for a place to live together was that itʼs fairly isolated even though itʼs close to the main road. He can use his powers all he wants — always carefully — and he doesn’t have this feeling of hiding that's always gripped his heart and squeezed hard on it, making it impossible to breathe. 

Michael reaches the front door with three bags perilously dangling from his fingers, and he proceeds to unlock it with his mind when he notices that it's ajar. 

“What the hell?” he mutters under his breath. 

He had managed to bury his worry before, but now his senses are all focused on the fact that Alex’s car is outside but there’s no light inside, and their door is _open_. 

“Alex,” he calls out as he kicks the door completely open with his boot. “Alex, where are you?” 

He almost drops the bags when he sees the entrance to their home. 

There are small LED candles scattered across the scarce furniture that always welcomes him upon entering. When he looks further inside, he can see that there are more candles drawing a lit path to their patio. Michael huffs out a startled laugh; of all the scenarios heʼs been playing in his mind for the past twenty-eight seconds, none of them has been stepping into a candlelit house. 

He maneuvers the bags through the space until he reaches the kitchen. Then, he sends them flying gently on top of the counter, and heʼs about to go look for Alex when he remembers that in his haste of _searching_ for his boyfriend, heʼs forgotten to take off his shoes. And Michael just knows how mad Alex can become if he tracks mud into their home _again_. Quickly, he shucks them off before following the candles out into the open. 

He’s much calmer when he reaches the French doors, half open already. He peeks outside, spying Alex’s silhouette cut against the dark skies, lying down on top of what looks like the patterned blanket Mindy gifted them. He can glimpse some picnic-like array of trays full of food — Michael can see fruit, some chocolate, and several sandwiches. 

He steps outside, still barefoot, before he realizes his mistake and backpedals inside the living room once again. 

“Your slippers are waiting for you right outside the French doors,” Alex calls out without even turning around. It’s not the first time that Michael thinks that Alex has some kind of superhuman power — there’s no way he could have seen Michael at his back. 

He looks at the ground and, surely, he sees his slippers waiting for him right there. “You almost gave me a heart attack,” he says as he walks to the small oasis Alex has built in the middle of their patio. “You’re sneaky.”

“You know Iʼm observant,” Alex shrugs, leaning into Michael as he flops down. 

“I also meant,” Michael continues, stopping briefly to drop a kiss on top of Alex’s head, “I got scared when I came and everything was dark inside. Thought youʼd be in some kind of trouble.” 

Alex sighs, sagging against Michael. “You really should check your phone more often. Or, you know,” he adds before Michael can interrupt him heatedly, “charge the battery long enough for it to be turned on.” 

Michael has to shut his mouth at those words. It’s true that heʼs a bit careless with his cell phone — heʼs known for having forgotten it in the weirdest places, and heʼs lost count of the times Isobel has scolded him for not picking it up. 

“What’s all this?” he asks instead, a bit sheepishly, gesturing around them. Alex hasn't leant back away from him, so Michael can feel the rumble of humming coming from his boyfriend. 

“Tonightʼs apparently the best night to watch the Perseids,” Alex explains. “I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you. And, you know, learn more about where you come from.” 

Michael can't help the smile that blooms on his face, fast and unstoppable, as Alex’s words sink in. It’s still unfathomable to him that someone like Alex — strong, brave and intelligent — might want to listen to what Michael Guerin has to say. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Alex pipes in, breaking Michael’s train of thought. “I always love learning new things from you. You're the most intelligent being I have ever met. After all, I am dating a doctor in both agricultural engineering _and_ aerospace engineering.”

“How did you—” Michael splutters. 

“You keep forgetting I can still feel what you feel, Michael,” Alex replies matter-of-factly. “And it doesn’t take a genius to read your body language. I have been looking at you for the best part of two decades. Weʼre cosmic, baby.” 

Michael smiles softly. Heʼs almost forgotten that he had left a handprint on Alex’s skin during their morning sex session — one of the things they have kept as a tradition from their early, eager days of their relationship, despite the time passed — but it makes sense that Alex seems so attuned to him. 

Their souls are linked, after all. 

“Whenʼs this Perseids shower starting?” Michael questions in a soft voice. 

“In half an hour, more or less.” 

“That’s enough time for us,” Michael whispers, leaning Alex back onto the blanket and covering him with kisses and his whole attention. 

They almost miss the shooting stars.


End file.
